Aspect
An aspect is an element assigned to a player that dictates their role and powers. It is one part of the player titles, the other being the class. There are thirteen known aspects. Each seemingly a generalized "Element" or concept, that could be considered a primal force of reality. Stars thumb|left|100px|The symbol of Stars The Stars aspect is akin to "Development", and mostly involves the usage of Sburb's own alchemy processes. While alchemy is far from being a limited skill, Heroes of Stars have an unusually high talent when it comes to alchemizing, capable of creating highly complicated objects without even outside influences. Space thumb|right|100px|The symbol of Space Space is the other basic fabric of Paradox Space. It is associated with a game construct known as the Forge that is supposedly present on every planet of every Space player. Every Space player is in charge of frog breeding to create the Genesis Frog. Order thumb|left|65px|The symbol of Order The Order aspect has some ability to "make order from chaos." It alters their perception of battle, allowing them to see their opponents movements and strategies ahead of time. Because of this, it makes them extremely powerful military leaders. Chaos thumb|right|100px|The symbol of Chaos The Chaos aspect would likely be considered the antithesis to the Hero of Order. Its abilities would encompass the very nature of disorder, causing mayhem and disarray. It would effect situations and enemies, likely being able to turn their own abilities against them in a pseudo bewitching. Fury thumb|left|100px|The symbol of Fury The Fury aspect is fairly self-explanatory as it revolves around the very nature of its definition. By channeling the aspect into themselves, the user can conjure fire for a variety of purposes either for destruction or protection. The flames become stronger with the more fury the Hero exhibits. The fire can be augmented (depending if the class is active or passive) to buff other players; an active class can absorb the fire directly into his/her body to increase their strength and also give them a damage shield to protect themselves from damage or direct physical contact. A passive class would use it for the exact opposite, all of the buffs would be given to the allied players although they would be temporary as a fire will eventually burn out. It is possible that the players can use their own strength to continue to fuel the fire but it runs a risk of them being the ones burnt out. The passive Hero of Fury can also conjure up walls, shields and barriers of fire to defend others. A Scribe of Fury acts as a passive class, using their powers to support others but Cid is an exception as he can utilize the Fury aspect with such ease that he can exercise full control over the flames that he produces and use them as an active asset for himself as well. Given to its namesake, a Hero of Fury becomes stronger the angrier they become while still maintaining their composure and level-head while simultaneously keeping all the boosting and positive effects the fury has, however it is also possible for them to become filled with such fury that they will lose control over their calm state and go on what can only be described as a pyromaniac rampage. Beasts thumb|right|100px|The symbol of Beasts The Beasts aspect allows the Hero to have control over animals and the ability to commune with them. They are able to summon them into battle by various cries and shouts as well as create ethereal beasts to guard and attack for them. The animals they call and create are usually dependent on the Hero themselves. Self thumb|left|100px|The symbol of Self The Self aspect grants the Hero a "Sphere of Influence." From within, they can move instantaneously from one point to another. The size of these spheres grow with every level, and they often use them without thinking. It works best when on the ground but it does not allow them to go through objects, as it is merely sped up movement, not teleportation. In an active class, Self would automatically allow their sphere of influence to grow to a ridiculous size, surrounding their person only. Their strength would also be increased to a nearly inconceivable degree. In a passive class, however, the powers work in a slightly different manner. The Sphere of Influence does not grow to quite that size, but it endows other players with such spheres as well. They cannot use them personally, but if theirs intersects with the Self player's, it acts as part of the Hero of Self's own. The Self player's strength will increase drastically, but if they level up while in a 100-yard radius of another player, that bonus is split evenly between them. This can work with any number of players added to the equation. If it cannot be split up evenly, the Self player gains any excess. Time thumb|right|100px|The symbol of Time Time is one of the basic fabrics of Paradox Space. It is associated with the timetables, time travel and exploits, and timeline maintenance in general. The Hero of Time also has a feature installed in their personal world in the Incipisphere: a large structure that will obliterate the Alpha Timeline and alternate it by rewinding everything to long before the game starts. It is a last resort, and would (ideally) result in better starting conditions. Light thumb|left|100px|The symbol of Light The Light aspect is equivalent to "fortune", and involves power over luck and fortuitous outcomes. Light also seems to revolve around knowledge, as many players who utilize this aspect are able to see things that others are not. It is not to be confused with the Mind aspect however. Hope thumb|right|100px|The symbol of Hope The Hope aspect seems to embody its literal meaning and certain holy powers. It would seem that it can alter the disposition of other players to make them more hopeful. Life thumb|left|100px|The symbol of Life The Life aspect is some kind of innate "life force" of living beings, necessary and sufficient for life to exist. It affects all things related to life, even taking it from someone and transferring it to another person. The Hero may also be able to see a "lifeline" for other people depending on their class. Wisdom thumb|right|100px|The symbol of Wisdom The Wisdom aspect appears to allow sight into future events, including offshoot timelines and other sessions. It also denotes lack of physical strength in turn for mental fortitude. Fate Mind The Mind aspect seems to be related to thoughts and decisions of individuals. Doom Doom is a variable class, causing both benefit and detriment to the player associated with it. It associates with the inability to continue, most often attributed to death or great injury. Anything that can cause someone to cease being able to move forward in their own personal quest can be attributed to Doom. Lust Blood Heart The Heart aspect is comparable to the "Soul", or essence of being. It is also responsible for splintering in the Hero's personality. Death Loss Color Void Void is associated with "the essence of lack, or nothingness" and "the obfuscation of knowledge, or its outright destruction". It seems to enable players to act without being seen or noticed. Bliss Category:Homestuck Concepts